Nobody's Fool
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: "As they walk out while I'm learning about what it is to have nothing to lose." In a bar, nearing the end of the night, Estonia realises he has nothing to lose but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Read and Review, No flames as they will all be used to warm me up.


Nobody's Fool

T

Warning: sad. My writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own the complete series of Hetalia: Axis Powers, I personally want World Series too but it'll have to wait.

A/N: Another Miranda Lambert song... wow~ XD Read and Review.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxO**_

Estonia made his way to the bar, having long past left behind by Finland and Sweden. Getting another of that highly alcoholic drink that he had been drinking, Estonia watched the leftover nations. Very few were there as most had conked out at 2am but there were some. Estonia crooked a smile, the (rest) of the Nordics were still here, so were the North Americans, and the Italians. Hell, even in the back of the bar was Russia, eyes watching everyone. And of course, somewhere in the bar was –

"Essstoniaaa~!" Poland giggled.

Poland, Lithuania and Latvia. Turning to face them, he forced his smile to widen. "Hi." He said, watching Lithuania place Poland on a chair.

"So how are you?" Lithuania asked, which really meant that the oldest Baltic was trying to figure out how drunk he was.

"Not enough to say great." Estonia muttered as he watched movement from the corner of his eye. Denmark had gotten up to dance with Norway, who even in his drunken stage tried to hurt the taller Nordic. Denmark flashed his trademark smirk before leaning close to the other to whisper something.

"Hey~! Hello~!" Poland huffed and Estonia was pulled back.

"Huh?" He blinked, "Sorry, what did you say?" Estonia asked, shaking his head.

"Wanted to know if you wanted a ride back." Lithuania said.

"Uh... no, I'll call a cab." Estonia said, Lithuania shrugged before saying he was going to go bathroom real quick.

Poland giggled, "Do you _know know _him?*" he asked, following Estonia's gaze.

And that one question threw Estonia in a loop. Right back to the days when Denmark would wrap his arms around him, or kiss him. Back to their endless nights together in each other's embraces. Back to saying 'I love you' and to the fighting and loving. To the days when they would hang out in the kitchen as the food cooked. To when Eduard gave his first time to a man, not just a nation, who loved him. And right to the time when Eduard found ou he was nothing more than an extra squeeze on the side of a loveless marriage.

Hell, Eduard could still feel the other man's hands cupping his face, begging the younger to continue the relationship. He still remembered the words that Taani had said that made Eduard say yes. The attention, the kisses and the love, all the things that Eduard wanted was right there. Right there and it was for the taking and he took it because the look that Taani had had on his face when Eduard was suggesting ending the relationship was horrible and Eduard could never make Taani upset.

"He's. . . he's nobody." Estonia answered as Denmark was helped out of the bar by Norway and Iceland. Looking to the spot where Poland had sat, Estonia realised that the blonde valley boy was no longer there. Instead, there was a napkin with his name on it. The words written were –

_-Eduard, _

_Not exactly sure what your problems are but really if I were you, I'd get laid. It might help._

_-Love _

_Poland. _

Written in beautiful script. Too bad, Estonia hadn't been able to think about sex since his last night with Taani.

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxO**_

_***When Poland say's "Know know" He means intimately because as all nations "know" each other, not many "know know". Aka you can "know" about a kid in school and even meet them once or twice but you don't "know know" them as in you aren't friends or acquaintances with them. (Hope that makes sense... I tried my best with explaining it but I don't explain well.) **_

_A/N: _**Can we say sad and depressing? I'm pretty sure we can. I don't know what is up with my Estonia fetish but it's most likely here to stay for a while. I wrote this awhile ago and just got to getting it up and typed, I'm so lazy. I will continue to spam the world with Estonia stories for as long as I live. I just love Eesti~~~!**


End file.
